


We've Got Nothing To Lose

by Jo106



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Ranya Centric, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo106/pseuds/Jo106
Summary: As the Annual Reyes family reunion is approaching, Raven find herself in an unexpected situation. After all having to ask to your best friend's girlfriend's cousin slash fuck buddy to be your fake girlfriend was never something she's thought of doing but Raven will soon find that destiny is a funny thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Since I've been hit with so many Ranya feels lately and what better way if not a fake dating au? So here it is  
> This is like my first fic here on ao3 so be nice XD  
> English is not my first language. This is not betad. All mistakes are my own.  
> Catch me up at grounders-pounder.tumblr.com to hit me up with some comments

 

 

 

“Clarke I don't understand why I need to buy three pints of ice cream when-” 

Raven got interrupted by the other girl, she switched the phone from her right ear to the other, her left one was starting to get sore. She had been talking with Clarke for more than half an hour because the girl couldn't freaking decide which kind of ice cream she wanted. The blonde had called asking for a favour and that's how she had found herself in the middle of an aisle with her basket full of pints of ice cream and other kind junk foods. 

“You know, when you said there was an emergency that wasn't exactly what I had in my mind”

She moved the phone away from her ear when Clarke started screaming. Again. “Lexa and I are both on our periods Raven! It's a fucking bloodbath here!And you and I promised each other eternal love and care!”

“Okay,okay” she added the peanut butter to the cart “God,what the fuck was I thinking when I said that?” she mumbled under her voice “What else do you need?” she then addressed Clarke.

“Bring beer and cheetos. Thank you!Love ya!Bye!” Clarke quickly closed the conversation, probably to go back to cuddle with Lexa.

“Wha..Clarke!”

Raven looked at her phone, offended, as if the device could transfer her glare at Clarke. She put it back in her pockets and continued shopping. After she took everything Clarke had asked for, she started to pick food for herself: avocados, some chicken, bread,milk...

She turned the corner to pick some veggie when she heard a vaguely familiar voice calling her. She turned around and saw a woman dressed in a tight skirt and a white shirt walking towards her. Her aunt Rachel was making her way over, carrying a fake tan and a basket full of fruit.

God, she hated her.

“Raven” her high pitched voice driller into her head.

Raven put a fake smile on her face and greeted her aunt. “Hi aunt Rachel. How are you?” Be polite Raven, she told herself.

“I'm great but Raven look at you!” her aunt took a step back to admire her “ Did you lose weight? You are in great shape” she nodded approvingly.

Of course her aunt would focus on her body shape and weight loss instead of something else....like the new shining job she got and that she knew that her aunt knew about it because Sinclair had told her that her grandma had talked about it for _weeks_.

She thought about making a dig at her but in the end she settled for “Lots of exercise really”

Her aunt laughed and Raven cringed. She hated small talk. Especially with someone like her aunt. “So will I see you at the annual family party?”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“The reunion. It's next week, didn't they tell you?” Raven could practically see the wheels inside her aunt's head moving and working to create a meaningless gossip that would be for sure passed around the family.

By 'they' she actually meant Sinclair and her grandma and of course they had told her she had just...forgotten.

“Oh, no, of course they told me. I just...forgot! Yeah, I forgot. You know how clumsy I am” she added later, fake chuckling.

Her aunt gave her a doubtful look but then shrugged. “So, are you bringing anyone?” she asked. Raven knew this would be coming “You know...after that Finn boy left you, you haven't brought anyone and a nice boy would be so good for you...” she let the words hang in there. Giving her _the look._

Okay, Raven did not expect _that_ but she couldn't say she was surprised. Her aunt didn't care much about work or academic success but if you didn't have a boyfriend you sure as hell would find yourself in an infinite loop of 'oh,honey you'll find love' or again 'just you wait, a nice boy will sweep you off your feet' and so on. God, she couldn't go through that again.

She needed to do something. Lying was her only option. “Actually” she saw her aunt raise an eyebrow “I _am_ dating someone” Yes, good save Raven. She mentally gave herself a pat on the shoulder.

“Oh really?” Raven tried to not be offended by the look of surprise on her aunt's face.

“Yep, it's new actually and-”

“What's his name?” her aunt interrupted.

Fuck. Quick Raven, quick. She had to be fast to be believable. She looked around for something that might help her. Her gaze scanned the market, she looked from the old lady arguing with her husband to a couple of teenager and finally she found it. She found _her._ There in the cereal aisle was a girl, a woman actually, with dirty blonde hair,dressed in combat boot and leather jacket. She knew that girl and she was going to be her ticket out of this situation.

“Anya”

“Come again?”

“ _Her_ name is Anya and she's here actually” Raven turned from her aunt to look at the girl in question. “Anya!” she called out, making a few head, and Anya's as well, turn. Anya turned around and when she met Raven's eyes, the girl called out for her again. “Come her babe” she said through gritted teeth. Anya's eyebrow went so far up her forehead that Raven was worried they might get lost in her hair. For a moment nothing happened and Raven was sure her aunt Rachel would call her out on her bullshit but then Anya started moving towards them, slowly,as if she was approaching a wild animal.

“He...llo” she looked from Raven to the stranger woman in front of her.

She sported a 'what the fuck is going on' look on her face and Raven would have laughed if this wasn't a critical moment of her life.

“Come here! Don't be shy, I want you to meet my aunt!” Raven took Anya by her arm to bring her closer. “Aunt Rachel this is Anya...” she looked from her aunt, who had a look of disbelief on her face, to Anya and wiggled her eyebrow hoping that the girl would take the hint “ _my girlfriend”_

“It's nice to meet you...Aria” Rachel stretched her hand out for Anya to shake. Raven was sure her aunt had said the wrong name on purpose. She was a bitch like that. “Raven never talked about you”

Anya took the extended hand, although reluctantly, and put on a fake smile“ Well, I can say the same about you”

Raven tried to hide her laugh behind a snort. Her aunt Rachel looked like someone had just slapped her. “How long have you said you've been together?”

Anya put a hand around Raven shoulder, a smirk now planted on her face. “Yeah babe, tell her how long we've been together”

Raven took Anya's hand that was hanging on her shoulder and squeezed it. Hard. “Oh, we met a few months ago, been dating for four ”

“Ah, I see” she looked somehow pleased with herself “Well, it was nice catching up with you Raven but I gotta go. By, Asia” And with that she left.

The fake couple watched the woman walk away.

“What just happened?” Anya asked.

“Ugh, my bitchy aunt..” started Raven, taking her basket back in her hand and walking away “We bumped into each other and we started talking and then she mentioned Finn.” Anya made a face at the mention of that name, she hated that guy. She took the basket from Raven's hand, she knew too much weight was not good for the girl's leg “Even gave me the 'look of pity'” she said airquoting the words.

“ What the hell is that?” Anya asked, making a turn towards the frozen food aisle.

Raven leaned against the fridge,looking at her “You know...when someone gives you a look full of pity while telling you something that is suppose to make you feel better but in reality they just want to make you feel like shit? 

“I...did not know that” Anya let a pack of peas fall into the basket “Is that why I had to pretend to be your girlfriend?”

“Yep” answered Raven clapping her hand “I had to shut that lil sneaky snake up” she then gave Anya a pat on the back. “Thanks cheekbones”

“You're welcome. Let's go now, I bet Clarke and Lexa are slowly dying as we speak”

Raven looked at her confused “How did...?” Anya just pointed at the basket “Of course. Ice cream”

-

-

-

Clarke Griffin hated period especially when it came at the same time as her girlfriend's. The only thing she had done after taking an ibuprofen that morning was lay besides Lexa on the couch, and it was nearly dinner time now. Lexa, poor sweet Lexa, had offered to make her some _herb_ tea which she refused as gently as possible. Soon after that she had called Raven asking her to bring all the junk food she could get her hands on.

She couldn't wait to take a spoonful of creamy chocolate ice cream,herb tea be damned.

She head the doorbell and before she could get up to open the door,Lexa kissed her on the cheek and said “I got it”

She heard her girlfriend great her best friend and... Lexa's cousin? She didn't know Anya was going to be there.

Raven made her way into the scene by promptly throwing herself on the couch all the while throwing at Clarke the so promised bag of cheetos which Clarke instantly opened.

“I love you” she told Raven with a mouth full of chips.

Raven just waved her hand in the hair and took control of the remote “Yeah,yeah. Say it again when you're not on your period.”

“You didn't tell me Anya would be coming too” Clarke addressed Raven. “Hey Anya” she added when she saw the girl.

Anya for her part, nodded at Clarke and moved towards Raven. “Scoot over” she ordered.

Raven rolled her eyes but complied and Anya sat down. She changed channel and, after hearing a distant 'I was watching that' from the kitchen where Lexa was putting the groceries away, Anya turned to Clarke, explaining.

“We bumped into each other at the market”

“Yeah and you know who else we bumped into?” Raven asked without taking her eyes off the television.

“Who?” asked Clarke. “Harper? Nyilah? Uhh or was it Luna?” she continued. She knew Raven had had a fling with the readhead.

“Ugh, I wish but no. My lovely aunty Rachel was there” Raven said sarcastically.

“uuuhh. Did she give you the pity look?”

Raven mouth fell open and she turned towards Anya. “See? _She_ knows”

“Whatever” she got up and just mumbled something regarding helping Lexa with the groceries and walked towards the kitchen.

“So?” pressed Clarke.

“She did, Griff. She even brought up Finn”

“What a bitch!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Right? Thank you.”

“Isn't the Reyes family reunion coming up anyway?”

“Ugh” huffed Raven “Don't remind me”

“Tell me again when is it?”

“Next week” said Raven putting her face in her hands.

“Ready to face all forty of your uncles and their surly face?” Clarke asked jokingly, she didn't really know how many uncles Raven had but she knew they were _a lot._ Raven sighed.

Clarke patted her best friend on her shoulder. “Sorry dude”

-

-

-

After pizza and beers that Clarke had so gently ordered to cheer Raven up, she and Anya made her way out, leaving the two love birds alone with their period and cramps.

Sitting in Raven's car, Anya fumbled with the radio station, trying to find a decent song.

“Did I ever tell you how uncomfortable this car is?” she asked Raven, trying to find a comfortable position on the seat. She fucking hated Raven's jeep.

The girl turned towards her when they stopped for a red light “You tell me _everytime_ you get in this car and everytime I tell you the same thing” she continued after getting the car back into motion.

“Charlotte is not to be judged she-”

“she is to be loved, yeah,yeah” Anya interrupted her, waving one hand in the hair.

They drove mostly in silent after that, the quiet melody of the radio playing in background. Soon the reached Anya's apartment. Raven slowly pulled over and stopped the car.

“Here we are”

Anya unfastened the seat belt, gave one quick look at the building and then turned towards Raven.

“Wanna come up?”

“God” Raven exclaimed. Her seatbelt already unfastened “I thought you'd never ask”

-

-

-

They didn't even need to turn the light on to reach Anya's bedroom. This – the kissing and making out, the sex – was a dance they had been making for a while, one that Raven had learned by heart.

Soon enough they fell into the bed, the mattress dipping under their weight and Raven welcomed the familiar softness of it. Their movements were frantic, they both wanted to get off as soon as possible.

When everything was over Anya turned to lay on her stomach,spent and satisfied,an arm under the pillow where her face was resting.

Raven stared at the ceiling, a content smile on her face. She felt Anya's eyes on her. “I'm gonna go soon.” she reassured her “Just give me five minutes...or ten” she breathed out.

Anya's lips turned into a smirk. “Takes as long as you need. I know I wore you out”

Raven turned towards her, imitating her position. “Don't be so smug. I'm not the one that looks seconds away from passing out” she flicked Anya on the forehead, a gesture she knew Anya hated but the blonde only scrunched up her nose.

“Only because I woke up at six this morning.” Anya mumbled in response. She felt her eyelids getting heavier.

“Aww, just like a baby. You eat, have sex and go to sleep” the latina mocked her and tried to pinch her cheek but Anya swatted her hand away.

“Gross Raven, babies don't have sex”

“Fine. You eat, play and sleep”

Anya put her hand on Raven's stomach, slowly moving it lower and lower. “You mean I play with your-”

Raven stopped Anya before she could finish the sentence. She moved on the girl's back, pinning her hands on the pillow. She let her hands wander on her back,feeling Anya shiver under her touch, and when she reached her neck she bent down whispering in her ear.

“Five minutes are up”

She got up and started getting dressed,leaving a grumpy Anya on the bed.

“You're such a tease” Anya mumbled.

Raven winked at her. “You love it”

She finished getting dressed, feeling Anya's eyes on her the whole time. She took the car's keys on the floor. For a split second she thought about giving Anya a goodbye peck but she refrained. It was a gesture made for lovers not fuck buddies, too intimate to be shared by friends that only wanted to share a warm bed. That was also one of the reason why she wasn't staying over.

She settled for a little wave. “See ya Cheekbones”

“Bye, Reyes”

-

-

-

_From the first moment they had started sleeping together they had both agreed to keep it a secret - so that none could judge them nor burst their little bubble made of kisses and sex – and to keep it light and casual._

_“No feelings, only fun” had said Raven one night, while laying on her bed._

_They had made their way into Raven's apartment after an exhausting week and had spent the night having sex, a reward, the brunette had said, for putting up with the assholes at work._

_“As long as you don't fall for me we're good” had retorted Anya without missing a beat._

_Raven for her part had only kissed her, biting her lips, teasingly. “You're the only things that will be falling” she kissed her under the jaw “on your ass” she continued “after I get you drunk tonight”she finished coming back up and kissing Anya on the lips._

_The blonde's only reaction was to flip them over and making Raven paying for her teasing in the best way possible._

-

-

- 

That morning Raven woke well rested and happy,the night with Anya had left her sore and content. Apparently to have a good night sleep all she had to do was have a good night of sex with Anya first.

She got out of bed,shivering when her bare feet touched the ground,went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Raven took her phone and unlocked it, checking it to see if there were some new messages; a few from the group chat with Octavia and Clarke, another from that douche of a co worker, Wick, and then there was a message from Sinclair.

She gulped down the sip of coffee she took, enjoying the warmth and sweetness it left in her mouth. She and Sinclair didn't text each other that often. They called each other once or twice a week sure, but that was it. Raven loved him more than her actual dad and the bond they had grew even tighter the moment Sinclair had decided to take her in at fifteen when her alcoholic mother went too far, giving her a fresh start and a new family. She honestly owned him her life.

She opened the chat and read the text.

_Hey Raves,I just wanted to remind you that we will be waiting for you at the reunion, you can't miss this one like you did last year or grandma will get grumpy!!!Oh and before I forget, your aunt Rachel told us about your new girlfriend, you have to bring her too. The whole family wants to meet her!!!Love you!! XOXO_

Raven choked on her coffee. Well...now she was fucked.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke suggests Raven a new plan. Anya is tested, Raven is a mess and Lexa gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way (along uni). Anyway here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. Leave a comment and if you want to talk about the story and how much you love Ranya then hit my tumblr. grounders-pounder.tumblr.com  
> As awlays this is not betad and english is not my first language so please be kind.

 

“This is a disaster Clarke!”

Raven screamed entering the room. Clarke, who was sitting at the kitchen island having breakfast, continued scrolling through Instagram's post on her phone. She knew that whatever Raven thought was a disaster could very well be a simple everyday life problem.

“What happened?” she asked absently.

“A disaster happened. Have you not been listening?” Raven huffed and sat on a stool. “I have to bring Anya with me to Alaska..” she paused “more like I have to _convince_ Anya.”

“And why would you need to do that?”

“Because we pretended to be a couple back when we met my aunt at the grocery store so I wouldn't feel like shit but now my aunt told my Grandma so that means that my whole family knows and Sinclair's all excited and want to meet her”

Clarke finally stopped liking picture of Lexa on her phone and put it down. “Wait,wait...” she put her index finger in front of Raven “Why did you leave that part out the other day?"

Raven swatted the finger away. “Clarke. Focus”

“Just...just let me get some more coffee first” the blonde got up and poured herself some coffee “Okay, so all you have to do is go to Anya and ask her to pretend to be your fake girlfriend for less than a week. The Woods girls have a natural tendency to help people out. Even Anya” she added, shrugging her shoulder.

Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Oh yeah” she said sarcastically “Hey Anya since we've been fuck buddies for awhile now I think it's time for you to meet the family. Looks perfect” mumbled sarcastically Raven under her breath

Clarke's reaction to Raven's new information was comic. She widened her eyes and choked on her coffee.

“What?! Ho- How long? Just...why?” Clarke asked after she started to breathe again.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Did you really just ask me why?”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Don't be a smartass and tell me everything. Now” she pointed.

“We were drunk and at a party. Slept together, did the walk of shame- well _I_ did the walk of shame” she added “ We liked it and kept doing it. There. Simple” she finished, crossing her arms. A defensive move, Clarke noted.

“if it was that simple as you put it....why didn't you tell me?” Clarke inquired.

“We just wanted to keep it to ourselves to make things easier, it's nice to live in a bubble where nobody can touch you, you know? Plus I was kinda scared of what you could do”

“What? Why?” Clarke got defensive.

“You did threaten me not to mess it up with Lexa's family” she explained.

“Oh well...I'm sorry about that but Anya clearly likes you. I've been shipping you two for ages!” she explained.

“What? No way!” Raven exclaimed.

“I'm sorry but do you think she slept with you out of pity?”

“No! She just does not like me _like me,_ Griffin” Raven threw a piece of paper at Clarke who promptly avoided “We keep it casual. No feelings, only sex”

Clarke looked at Raven trying to find a hint of a lie but not finding anything she let it go. “Okay, well, my advice is to just ask Anya. The worst that could happen is that she says no but I really don't think she'd be able to resist this pretty face” the blond said taking her best friend's face in her hand and squeezing her cheek.

“Drop it” said Raven, playfully batting her hands away. “Thanks” she added a bit later, talking with Clarke always helped.

“No prob but I just have to know...” she took a dramatic pause “How long has this been going on?”

“Four months” Raven answered waiting for the blonde's reaction.

“What?! Raven Reyes you're going to tell me every juicy details right this instant!!”

 

/-------/

 

Showering after an intense session at the gym was one of the pleasure Anya enjoyed the most. She loved working at her gym. Even though she liked to keep her badass facade alive she loved helping people out, there was something really rewarding in seeing them get back in shape or getting healthier. Days like these reminded her that she had made the right decision giving up her job as a physiotherapist and opening a gym. Being confined in a small space was something she didn't like as a child and neither as an adult so a job that was stationed in an office was just a big no.

She had just sat down on the couch when a message popped up on her phone. It was Raven.

**Reyes 7:05 p.m**

_I'm coming over. It's an emergency._

**Reyes 7:05 p.m**

_Not a sexy-kind-of-emergency, a real one._

 

Anya frowned at the screen. Most of the times she didn't know what to expect of the girl but the element of surprise could be something positive sometimes....especially in certain areas.

She texted back a simple 'okay, bring food' and tossed her phone on the couch, changing channel on the tv and settling for Law and Order.

She waited only fifteen minutes before someone knocked at the door. When she opened, Raven dumped the pizza and the beers in her arms and made a beeline for the living room. Anya sighed, being accustomed to Raven's weird behaviour, she closed the door and followed her. She put the pizza on the coffee table and opened a beer.

“Hello to you too” she said sarcastically at Raven who was pacing in the room.

Raven completely ignored her and sat down on the couch next to her. “I'm going to ask you something and you have to promise not to feel weird about it”

Anya who was about to reach for a slice of pizza, stopped and looked at Raven. “Are you going to bring up a secret kink of yours?” she joked.

Raven sighed. “I wish but no” she took a breath “ Canyoubemyfakegirlfriendforaweek?”

“What?” exclaimed Anya.

Raven huffed and put her hands on her face. “This is so much harder than I thought” she mumbled “You remember my aunt Rachel?” she waited for a nod from Anya “well she told my grandma that she run into us the other day and long story short my whole family now thinks I have a girlfriend so I need you to be my fake girlfriend…for like a week”

“Can't you just tell them that we broke up?”

“What? And look like a loser in front of them? Don't be ridiculous!” Raven slapped Anya shoulder.

“But weren't you the one saying and I quote 'Raven Reyes is an independent woman who needs no man or woman to make her feel complete because she already is a unique hot piece of ass” replied Anya.

“Listen here cheekbones” said Raven snapping her fingers “They do not care about that. I can be as independent as I want but if I don't have someone on my arm they will think I'm a loser or worse, a nerd”

“You kinda are a nerd” replied Anya.

“Not the point” said Raven pointing a finger at her. “C'mon, will you do it? I'll even buy a bottle of that expensive shit you like”

“Fine” Anya relented.

“Really?”

“Yes. I am out of booze these days”

“Yay” Raven gloated. “Thank you,thank you,thank you. You won’t regret it”

Anya took a long sip of beer “Somehow, I highly doubt that”

 

/--------/

 

“I don't believe this is necessary” Anya tried to protest.

“Oh you only say it because you have never met the Reyes family” responded Clarke.

“Lexa help me out. Tell them this is unnecessary” Anya said to her cousin, hoping to find some sort of support but Lexa seemed to be enjoying the situation more than Clarke.

“Oh no, this is perfect. You _need_ to do this”

Anya rolled her eyes and flipped her cousin off. She leaned back on the couch, grumbling to herself.

“I've already proved I'm gonna be a good fake girlfriend. I learned all the names of Ravens' cousin for God's sake” Anya protested weakly.

“You could just be her real girlfriend” Clarke whispered under her breath, ignoring what Anya had just said.

Lexa turned her head toward her “Did you say something?”

“Nope” Clarke answered quickly. Lexa looked doubtful but Clarke simply gave her a peck on the lips and turned towards Anya and Raven

The latter had joined Anya on the couch after grabbing some drinks for everyone.

“Okay, we're ready. Hit us with it” Raven declared.

“Okay, first question. What is Raven's favourite movie?”

“Wall-e” Anya said without hesitation.

“What? No,it's not” said firmly Clarke. She had known Raven longer than Anya and she knew that Raven was in love with the Harry Potter saga. “She loves Harry Potter-”

“Actually” said Raven drawing the attention on her “She got it right” The blonde looked at Raven shocked. “What? It's got love and space. Together!” exclaimed Raven. “You know that deep down I'm a sucker for a good love story”

Anya smirked victoriously and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Let's move on to the next one”

Lexa took a sip of her coffee. “This is amazing” she affirmed.

“The coffee or the quiz?” Clarke asked her

“Oh, both” she smirked. Raven saw a little bit of Anya in that smirk. “Allow me to ask the next question” she cleared her throat “What is Raven's favourite food? W-”

“Pizza” Anya answered, interrupting Lexa.

“Damn, she didn't even let me say the options. She's good” she nodded approvingly. She turned towards Raven “You trained her well”

“I'm not a fucking dog” “I actually didn't tell her anything” Raven and Anya talked at the same time.

“Then how do you know all these things about Raven?” Lexa asked Anya.

“I guess I'm just observant” replied Anya, face blank. Raven for her part was starting to sweat under the pressure but couldn't help but feel something moving in her chest knowing that Anya knew all these little things about her. Lexa, for her part, seemed suspicious but let it go.

“ We need to make it harder” Clarke whispered at Lexa.

“I got it” she whispered back. “What is Raven's biggest pet peeve?”

“Not being heard”

“Favourite tv shows when she's sick?”

“Brooklyn Nine Nine”

“Weapon of choice during an apocalypse of zombies?”

“Baseball bat coated in barbed wire”

“What the fuck?” Lexa exclaimed “How can you possibly know that?”

“I actually said it multiple times while watching the walking dead. That's the proof that you don't listen to me sexie Lexie” chanted Raven.

“Well that's not something new” whispered Lexa.

Meanwhile Clarke was fighting a silent war against Anya over who knew Raven better and she was losing, badly. She thought about the next question.

“Favourite Mario Kart character”

“Yoshi”

“Ah!” Clarke her fingers at Anya “You got it wrong! She always plays with Mario!” Finally something that she knew.

“Well, you said _favourite_ character not character she plays with. Her favourite character is Yoshi because he likes to eat just like her plus he's cute but she always plays with Mario because she likes his overalls” she explained.

“That's oddly specific” noted Lexa at the same time Raven and Anya high fived.

“Damn”

After asking Anya other questions regarding every aspect of Raven's life, favourite drink, favourite car and her name as a stripper-this one leaving Lexa particularly suspicious and Clarke particularly satisfied for the new blackmail material - the duo decided that Anya was indeed ready for the task of fake-girlfriend.

“Well I guess that's it. She's ready” stated Clarke.

“I was ready even before this little game started” protested Anya. Raven patted her head and Anya huffed swatting her hand away. “Why was I the only one who had to answer question about Raven's life by the way?”

“Because my family will pester you with question about us _and_ yourself. I'm just going to stand in the background and enjoy the show but if you really wanna know your favourite drink is Negroni, you love Thai food but you'd eat tiramisu any time of the day. You don't like Mario Kart but you played all the Crash Bandicoot game growing up, you like to watch cartoons when you're sick, specifically The Amazing World of Gumball and-”

“Okay!Stop! I get, I get it”

Raven shrugged. “I guess being fuck buddies came in handy” mumbled Clarke to herself.

 

/-------/

 

Lexa rested the book she was reading on her knees when she saw Clarke exiting the bathroom, the blonde bypassed Lexa's side of the bed and went on to the right one, her side. She took a cream from the bedside table, squeezed a little bit of the it on her hand and then started to massage her legs with it. All of this under Lexa's careful eyes.

“Whatcha you looking at?” Clarke's tone was playful.

Lexa bit her lip. “You. In our bed, doing your night routine.”

Clarke smiled “D'you like it?”

“I kinda love it” Lexa smiled in response.

Clarke leaned over and gave her a kiss.

They stayed in silence for a few moment until Lexa spoke again “How long?”

“Uh? How long what?”

Lexa rolled her eyes “C'mon. You what I'm talking about...” Clarke gave Lexa a puzzled look “Anya and Raven” continued the brunette.

“Oh,that” muttered Clarke. Not adding anything.

“Yeah that. How long have they been sleeping together?”

“How do you they're not together?” Clarke asked, getting under the cover.

Lexa shrugged “Anya would've told me...” she added “We _do_ talk, you know?”

“Touché” said Clarke “Well, Raven told it's not something serious and strictly physical”

Lexa nodded while listening to Clarke “And how long do you think it will take for them to realize they have feelings for each other?”

“Honestly?” Lexa nodded “I give them a month”

Lexa made a face “Nah, I give them a week, ten days tops. Just the time for that crazy stunt”

“Oh you're on Woods”

 

/-------/

 

Anya watched the airport come alive. There were people running already, hoping not to miss their flight, people coming back home and hugging their loved ones and sleepy people dozing off on uncomfortable chairs.

That reminded her...

She took the coffees from the counter and headed towards Raven. She found her on the spot where she left her but now she was laying on two chairs, legs over the armrest and head resting on her rolled up hoodie. Dressed in a big sweater, headphone on, she moved her head in time with the music and Anya thought she looked...lovely. When Raven got lost in herself she often forgot about the world around her with all the weight it carried and it gave her a peaceful aura that Anya loved, even though she wasn't gonna admit it very soon.

“Got you a coffee” she said, flicking her on the forehead.

Raven sat up quickly and took a sip of the offered drink. “Mhh. So good. Thanks”

“Did I tell you that I hate Alaska?” Anya spoke after they finished enjoying their coffee.

“No” answered Raven “You told me you hate the cold and everything outside California” she said making fun of her.

“Like what's the point being part of the U.S if you are practically Canada?”

Raven put her hand on her heart and spoke in a Texas' accent “ It's what ya you feel in yo heart that matters”

Anya rolled her eyes and checked her watch, they still had thirty minutes left before their flight.

“We still have a bit of time before we go” she said. “What do you want to do?”

Raven shrugged and put her legs on Anya's lap, resuming the same position she had earlier. “I just wanna sleep”

Anya pinched her leg a little “Don't. You're going to sleep on the plane too and I’ll be left alone “

She looked at Raven once again, the girl was now adding new songs on her playlist and remembered the first time they met each other.

 

 

_Clarke and Lexa’s house was full of people and food. Their first summer barbecue party had officially started and Anya had already been introduced to too many people. She needed a beer. She walked towards the table Lexa had previously set up where all the drinks and foods were placed and opened a beer._

“ _I’m going to have to ask you to leave” Anya heard a voice behind her._

_She frowned, prepared to fight whoever dared to speak to her like that but for Lexa’s sake she tried to be nice._

_She turned around and found a girl looking at her. She was dark skinned and beautiful, she wore a leg brace on her left leg, over het tight blue jeans and from the smirk on her face Anya guessed it was Raven. Clarke had told her a little bit about all her friends to make her feel “less uncomfortable” as she put it._

“ _I’m sorry, what?”_

“ _You know, coz you’re making all the other girls look bad” she said._

_Anya did a double take. The opened beer still untouched and in her hand. “Was that a pick up line?” she asked._

_The other girl nodded. “Did it work?”_

“ _Not in the slightest”_

“ _How about…are these space pants? Cause your ass is out of this world!”_

_If Anya wasn’t holding the beer in her hands she’d punt a hand on her face. “Are you trying to woo me by using pick up lines?”_

“ _Who says woo anymore?”_

“ _Who uses pick up lines anymore?”_

_The girl made a face “Touché” She extended her hand “I’m Raven by the way”_

“ _Raven” Anya repeated the name, tasting it on her tongue but made no sign to say her name._

“ _Well?” Raven asked “You’re not going to tell me your name?”_

_Anya smirked “I’m not sure I want someone that uses pick up line to know my name”_

_Raven raised her eyebrow “I bet that by the end of the night I’ll get it”_

“ _It’s not that difficult given that I’m the cousin’s host”_

_Anya saw Raven’s eyes widen “Fuck! You’re Anya?!” she exclaimed._

“ _Yup”_

“ _That explain the hotness” Raven murmured. The smug grin resurfaced on her face and Anya rolled her eyes although she had to admit that the girl was pretty entertaining. “Now that I completely made a fool out of myself do you mind not mentioning this” she made a gesture with her hand to indicate both of them “to Clarke and Lexa. I’ll never hear the end of it”_

“ _Sure but first let me ask you…_ _Are you made of copper and tellurium?” Anya waited to see Raven’s face and then she continued “Because you're CuTe”_

“ _Ohh” Raven laughed “She’s smart and has a sense of humour.” She nodded approvingly “Nice one Woods_

 

 

“Hey!” Raven snapped her fingers in front of Anya “You there?”

Anya got out of the memory bubble “What?”

“You spaced out. What were you thinking about? I bet it was Liza from the gym” Raven smirked behind her coffee.

“Who?” frowned Anya

“Liza from the gym” Anya didn't show any sign of understanding so Raven imitated the woman. She flicked her eyelashes multiple times and put a hand on Anya's arm, stroking it up and down. “Oh Anya could help me with the leg machine over there. I really can't figure out how it works” she said in a high pitched voice.

Anya chuckled “ohh, that Liza...I definitely wasn't thinking about her”

“mmh. What were you thinking about then?”

“Nothing important. Let's talk kisses” Anya said.

Raven chocked on her coffee “What?”

“You know...how much should we be affectionate around each other. Are you thinking Clexa style or Becho style?”

“Oh my god, if we go by Clexa there will be no survivors. I think Linctavia style is the more appropriate”

“Seems fair” Anya nodded “So a few kisses and a lot of cuddly touches”

The voice announcing their flight interrupted them“…Flight 737 for Alaska now boarding at gate 3, please…”

“That’s our flight” said Anya getting up, breaking their previous conversation “C’mon” she took the suitcase and walked off.

Raven took her bag and followed her “ This is going to be a long flight”

 

/-------/

 

As Anya predicted Raven had fallen asleep ten minutes after the plane took off. Fortunately, knowing the girl, Anya had brought a few books to kill time with. She got something to eat, in the morning she was always pretty hungry, and got a snickers for Raven as well, knowing that the girl would complain for her empty stomach. She started to read ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ hoping that the flight would soon land. Raven mumbled something about mechanic and stuff and put her head on Anya’s shoulder. After two and half an hour later, after Anya had stopped reading the book and started a movie, Raven woke up.

“Hey” Anya said.

Raven rubbed her eyes “How long did I sleep?”

“Two hours more or less”

“Oh god, I’m so-“

“Hungry?” Anya finished for her, handing her the snickers.

Rave took the offered food and opened it. “Can I ask you something?” said the girl after taking a bite.

Anya paused the movie “Shoot”

“Why did you agree to help me?” asked Raven.

“Free booze, obviously” answered simply Anya.

Raven pinched her “Stop playing around”

“Honestly?” Raven nodded. She needed to know “As much as we like to get on each others nerves and aside from our little agreement” said Anya “I do consider you my friend and deep down inside my cold heart I’m always down for helping a friend” explained the blonde.

“Thanks” said Raven sincerely.

“That and I heard that your grandma makes a mean lasagna” smirked Anya.

/-------/

 

Finally after three more hours Raven and Anya landed at Juneau. Raven tried to find some member of her family, Anya saw her walking on her tiptoes to look over the crowd while she carried their bags.

“Maybe we should try calling them?” tried Anya.

Raven shook her head “Nah, if I know them a little they should be here already” Raven scanned the crowd and then a big smile appeared on her face. She took Anya by the hand “C’mon”

Anya tried to keep up as much as she could without falling on her face and carrying their suitcase at the same time. Raven lead her through the airport, only letting her go when they stopped in front of two people, a man and a woman that Anya guessed were Sinclair and Raven’s grandma.

“Grandma!” exclaimed Raven opening her arms.

The woman, who was even shorter than Raven, broke into a huge smile. Her brown eyes shining with happiness in seeing her granddaughter again. “My little bird, come give your old grandma a hug” she said. Niece and grandma hugged while Anya stood behind, she didn’t want to interrupt and waited for the introduction.

After Raven had hugged Sinclair too, she moved to the introduction “Nana, Sinclair this is Anya”

Anya politely extended her arms to shake their hands “Nice to meet you”

Raven’s grandma slapped her hand and for a moment Anya thought she had done something wrong but before she could say something the woman said “None of that here” and took her into a crushing hug. “You can call me Evelyn”

“Nice to meet you Evelyn” repeated Anya and then turned toward Sinclair “You too sir”

Sinclair gave her a kind smile “ No Sir please, it makes me feel old” he waved his hand in the air “Let’s go, I bet you girls are hungry” he took one of the suitcase and walked toward the exit.

“So hungry” sighed Raven.

“Good. You can tell me all about how you met over lunch then” said Sinclair behind his shoulder.

Evelyn smirked “I made lasagna”

“Oh Jesus”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. I'm so so so sorry it took this long to publish a new chapter. Between uni and studying I really didn't find any time to write. I hope this will make you forgive me for my absence.   
> Anyway, I think I'm going to write two or three more chapter for this fic plus the epilogue.   
> I'm going to shut up now!  
> English is not my first language, this isn't betad, all mistakes are mine.   
> Enjoy!

After getting at the Reyes' and having a giant dinner- seriously Anya's belly hadn't been so full since that time she had to drink a full bottle of water in one go for a dare - Raven and Anya made their way upstairs.  
They had had a nice chat with Evelyn but being tired from the trip they decided it was best to sleep in.  
Anya followed Raven up the stairs of the huge house. It was a really nice house and Anya certainly didn't expect anything else from Sinclair. The house looked like it held a lot of memories and Anya smiled at the thought.  
When they reached their bedroom, Raven threw her suitcase on the bed and then proceeded to throw herself on it as well. Anya raised an eyebrow.

“Tired?” she asked.

Raven huffed and brought her hands to her stomach. “Full”

“I agree” said Anya touching her stomach too. “She did went out of her way to make all that food uh?”

“Who? My grandma?” Raven asked and Anya nodded “Oh please, that was just a warm up. It's like she makes it her mission to feed us a year of missed meals in just one dinner”

“Great so by the time we're done here I'm going to roll out of the door”

“Yeah sure, like miss-six-pack could ever gain an inch of fat” said Raven, sitting up.

Anya lifted her shirt, her abs on full display and poked it. Raven could not see a trace of the dinner they just had.

“They are pretty perfect, aren't they?” she smirked.

“So cocky” Anya could see Raven rolling her eyes but she knew the girl had a weakness for her abs.

She let her shirt drop and gathered some of her things before walking toward the bathroom. “I'm gonna take a shower”

When she got out she found Raven still sitting on the bed, her suitcase was now on the ground and the brunette was laying with her back against the headboard, hair wild on her shoulder and with just a pair of short on. Anya was going to ask if that was all she was going to wear considering the freezing weather but then she noticed a flash of pain passing on Raven's face.

“What's wrong?” she asked, worried.

“It's nothing” said Raven through gritted teeth “Just my stupid leg. It usually doesn’t bother me that much but the cold is making it worse, I can feel all my muscles tensing up” Raven tried to get some relief by massing her leg

“C'mon” Anya sat on the bed, motioning to Raven to get closer.

Raven gave her a suspicious look but did what she was told while Anya went to look for something on in the bathroom and then came back with a little bottle of oil in her hands. “What are you doing?”

Anya put some oil on her hands and then rubbed them together to get them warmer. “Giving you a massage”

“Are you sure?” asked Raven suspiciously.

“You do remember I was a physiotherapist, right?”

Raven totally didn't remember that but she played it cool. When Anya started massing her leg she had to bit her lips to keep herself from moaning.

“Tell me again why did you stop” she asked trying to keep her cool. Anya’s soothing touch was really doing wonder on her tired leg.

“I was tired of seeing old white dude hairy back” answered Anya with a straight face. Raven knew that wasn’t the truth but she decided not to push and instead enjoyed the work Anya's hands were doing on her leg.

Anya was putting just the right pressure on it and if it didn't hurt so damn much Raven would have been embarrassed but the leg had started bothering her since they landed. The flight certainly hadn’t helped.  
Anya was making circular movements, starting from under the knee and going up. The vanilla scented oil was making the whole thing way more relaxing and even kinda sexy. Raven was completely gone, so gone that she almost didn't feel Anya's hands touching her scar.

She firmly stopped Anya's wrist, hand still lingering on the paler skin. “Did I hurt you?” she asked with a tone so soft that it surprised her.

“No, it's just...you know...” she looked down at the scar. “It's ugly”

Anya gently took pushed Raven's hand away from hers and restarted the massage, avoiding the scar and going up, reaching Raven's thigh.

 Anya stopped then and searched Raven's eyes before talking again. “Nothing about you is ugly, Reyes” Raven saw a mix of emotions behind her eyes but none of it was pity. She nodded and Anya smirked “Besides...girls dig scars” she said to lighten the mood.

Raven slapped her shoulder but she couldn't help but smile too.

 

/-------/

 

Later that same night Anya couldn't sleep. Laying on the left side of the bed, the one near the door and as far as possible from the window, she was - to put it simply - freezing her butt off. She had to admit her precious butt was not in fact used to the cold weather of Alaska. Plus the presence of Raven besides her made her feel uneasy. It was weird, they never slept together, it was one of the rules they had but to Anya it seemed that lately they were breaking all of them.

She contemplated the idea of sleeping with a hat on her head but she was already sleeping with her socks on, which she hated, and she'd rather die than sleeping looking like an eighty years old.

She turned around for what felt like the hundredth time and found Raven staring at her.

“Jesus,fuck!” she put her cold hand on her chest, where her heart was beating slightly faster than before. “You scared me”

Raven ignored her “You can't sleep”

“I can't” Anya shook her head. “I'm cold” she clenched the cover tighter around her body. Meanwhile Raven only had her pj pants and a shirt.

“Yeah I noticed, you're shaking” Raven rolled her sleepy eyes and pushed Anya so that she turned around.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you warm so we can both sleep”

She felt Raven adjusting the comforter, creating a cocoon of warmth and vanilla scent, Raven’s perfume. Raven was like a furnace and Anya finally felt warm enough to fall asleep without getting sick.

“Thanks” she grumbled and she swore she felt a pair of full lips pressing a light kiss on the side of neck before falling asleep.

 

/-------/

 

“So…how did you meet?”

Raven stopped her fork mid-air and lifted her eyes to meet her aunt Rachel’s, the syrup on the piece of pancakes she was about to eat slowly reaching the tablecloth.

She and Anya, who was nursing a cup of coffee, exchanged a look. That morning they had found each other tangled together and in a very intimate position, legs entwined and faces only a breath apart. And really Raven knew they had been a lot more intimate in the past, they had sex for fuck’s sake, but that situation was a different kind of intimate.

Anya took Raven’s hand on the table.

“We met through friends”

“Yep, you remember Clarke, right aunt Rachel?” asked the girl.

Rachel made a grimace but Evelyn’s face broke into a smile.

“Oh, yes. Such a nice girl!”

Raven smiled. “Well she’s dating Lexa, Anya’s cousin”

“Oh, that’s lovely dear! Is Lexa as nice as Anya? I only want the best for my girls, you know?” added Evelyn addressing Anya, who gave a short nod and tried not laugh.

Nice wasn’t really the first word people would come up with to describe her. She mentally patted her shoulder tho, she was making a good impression after all.

“The nicest” answered Raven standing up and giving Anya a kiss on her temple. “Lexa’s a lawyer” she continued then.

“Oh really?”

“Mh”

“And what do you do Anya?” asked Rachel. Raven wasn’t really sure if she was genuinely interested or if she was trying to plot something.

As much as she despised her, Raven knew that she was staying with them, at the house, so that her husband’s, Sinclair’s brother and Sinclair could catch up. After all Raven wasn’t the only one who lived far, far away.

“Mh,” Anya took a gulp of coffee “ I own a gym…and I’m also a certified PT?” she added after seeing the disapproving look on Rachel’s face.

“Really?”

“Yep” said Raven putting her hands on Anya’s shoulder. “These Woods women”

“Your parent must be proud” said Evelyn with a warm look on her face. Raven flinched, too bad she tripped into a sensitive subject.

But Anya answered normally, not seeming to be affected by the question. “The died when I was 12.”

“oh I’m sorry dear”

“It’s alright” Anya waved Evelyn off with a small smile “It was a long time ago” she said putting her hand on Raven’s. She got up then, gave Raven a peck on the lips so casually that the brunette almost forgot what she was doing. “I’d better get ready”

 

/-------/

 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Anya went downstairs once again, looking for Raven. She wouldn’t admit it but she was kind of intimidated by the big house and even bigger family she knew she was going to meet. Not founding the girl she was looking for she turned but she was stopped by a voice.

“If you’re looking for Raven she went to help Sinclair with something…I think they mentioned a car” said Evelyn.

“Oh, okay” she didn’t know what to do now. She wasn’t one for small talk but she didn’t know where to go nor what to do. She mentally cursed Raven. Evelyn must have noticed her indecision and made Anya a gesture so the girl would follow her.

“C’mon, the lunch isn’t going to cook itself” said Evelyn entering the kitchen. “Take a knife and chop this” she ordered putting an onion on her hand.

Anya took it out of reflex more than anything. “I’m not really-“

Evelyn turned around and pointer a finger at her “Listen when you get two get married you’ll need to cook. I love my niece very much but she is helpless in the kitchen”

Anya gulped, scared by the mere mentioning of marriage and by Evelyn herself. She didn’t dare tell her that she wasn’t so good at cooking as well so she just rolled up her sleeves and started chopping. She helped Evelyn in the kitchen, chopping things and adding salt and spices to the, Anya had to say it, very delicious looking sauce.

“How long have you and Raven been together?” asked Evelyn stirring the sauce.

“About four months…give or take” Anya answered. Luckily she and Raven had listed all the details of their relationship.

“Mh” muttered the older lady. “ Have you been faking the whole time then?”

Anya blinked, twice. “I…what?”

“Do you think I do not know my niece? Not a mention of you, not during our call and not even on Instagram.”

“You have Instagram?” Anya couldn’t help but ask. Still shocked.

“I’m old not dead” Evelyn answered quickly “Here, taste this”. She scooped some sauce on a spoon and feed it to Anya who couldn’t do anything but open her mouth to taste the sauce. “How is it?”

“Hot” Anya said taking a napkin.

“Then it’s good.” Evelyn nodded approvingly. She got back to cooking and adding ingredients here and there. “I’m not going to tell anyone dear so stop looking like a deer caught in a headlight.”

Anya sobered up a little bit still unsure of how the whole situation was going to end.

“My Raven has never been lucky with love. What with that Finn boy and all his problem” Anya couldn’t agree more “But you look like a nice girl, don’t break her heart and just tell her when you’re really ready”

“I’m sorry but tell her what?”

“That you love her, of course”

Anya’s breath caught in her throat. She must have looked like a fool, choking on her own spit and eyes wide open.

“What?”

“It’s okay” said Evelyn calmly. She put a hand on Anya’s cheek to make sure the other girl was looking at her.

“The heart is a frail little thing my dear. Be true to yourself and the rest will work out alright” she winked and went back to stirring her sauce as if she hadn’t just spit out a fortune cookie line at Anya

Anya for her part had never been happier to hear the sounds of Raven’s footsteps approaching, along with her voice. When she came into the kitchen Anya immediately made a nod towards their room, upstairs.

“I’m going to get changed” Raven said, then she extended her hand towards Anya who took it as if it was her lifesaver. “Come with me?”

“Sure” Anya tried to keep it casual but the look on Evelyn’s face told her that it wasn’t over.

 

/-------/

 

As soon as they got into their room Anya closed the door and turned towards Raven.

“Your grandma knows” she simply said.

“What?” exclaimed Raven “What do you mean she knows?”

Anya sat on the bed. “I mean she knows we’re faking this whole…things” she pointed her finger first at Raven and then at herself.

“But…how? What did you tell her?”

“Nothing! She’s a psychic! She just knew!”

Raven made a face and sat beside Anya “I should have known better. She did always found out this kind of things” she said, going around the room and collecting her clothes.

“What? How many fake girlfriends have you brought home? And here I thought I was special” Anya smirked.

“Shut up!” Raven threw a shirt at her “I only mean that she always knows when I’m hiding something. It was kind of annoying when I was a teenager, really”

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Anya asked. The plan wasn’t going as smoothly as she thought.

“Nothing? I mean it’s not so bad the she knows after all. She won’t tell anyone coz’ I’m her favorite” Raven bragged “And she secretly hates half the people who will come anyway so she’ll probably gloat about her favourite niece and her girlfriend”

“Just like that?” Anya inquired.

“Just like that” nodded Raven “Why? What else has she told you”

Anya thought about what Evelyn had said. Was she really in love with Raven? Sure she liked her but love? That was something entirely different, something bigger and scarier. Was she so obvious about her feelings? Was it so clear for others to see but at the same time so difficult for her to understand?

“Nothing. You’re right. We’ll keep it like that” She ended the conversation.

“Great. Coz we’re playing basketball this afternoon!”

/-------/

 

Anya thought Raven had had a weird sense of humour when she said they – actually only her because of Raven’s leg - were going to play basketball but apparently that was another Reyes’ tradition. Anya was starting to understand that there were a lot of those around and that most of them didn’t even make sense.

“So you see the bald man who’s laughing like he’s heard the best joke in the world?”

Raven and Anya were making their way into the huge yard where – Anya didn’t notice before - the basketball field was. Anya felt like the Reyes family had suddenly multiplied in the blink of an eye.

“Yes”

“That’s uncle Pete”

“The one that gets drunk at every thanksgiving and cries after?”

“The one and only”

“And the woman beside him is-“

Anya put a hand in front of the brunette before she could speak “Wait, let me guess. If she’s standing next to him than she must be Emily. The professor”

“Yeah!” Raven exclaimed, high fiving Anya. “We’re gonna crush this things!”

“Okay so” resumed Anya “If Pete and Emily are there it means that around here there should be-“

“Josh” interrupted Raven

“Hey I was going to get i-“

Anya was interrupted again but this time by Raven taking her hand and putting it around her waist, pushing Anya towards her and knocking their bodies together.

“Hey Raves!”

Anya looked up and finally understood the sudden change of position. Josh, one of Raven’s cousin was standing in front of them. Raven had not said a lot about him, just a few things, the essential really. Basically he was twenty four and an assholes.

“Heey Josh. Was up?”

Josh, that Anya could already see, was a standard looking idiot, scrolled his shoulder as if to say ‘nothing much’ and focused the attention on her and smirked. She felt Raven tightening the hold on her waist.

“Who’s this lovely girl? A friend of yours?” he asked.

Anya and Raven both made a face, the first at the word ‘lovely’ and the latter at the word ‘friend’. She knew that Josh knew she was far from a friend but either way she put a (fake) smile on her face and answered.

“This is Anya” said Raven putting a hand on the other’s girl shoulder. A gesture that screamed possession and domesticity at the same time. “My girlfriend”

“Oh, you finally scored a hot one. Good job!” he put his hand up for a high five. When neither Raven or Anya high-fived him, he high-fived himself. Anya mentally face palmed herself.

“And blonde too. We know what they say about the blondes, don’t we?” he suggestively wiggled his eyebrow. At that Anya had enough.

“Dude, I’m like right here. Do you want me to punch you?” growled Anya.

Apparently the threat went right over Josh’s head because he seemed more amused than before. Luckily – or not, Anya was already deciding which side of his face to smash – Evelyn called Josh to help inside. And so he went, not before making the finger gun at them.

“He’s the worst. I swear he’s not on Sinclair’s side of the family” Raven said apologetically to Anya.

“I believe you”

 

/-------/

 

And so the game started. Although Anya was into sport and considered herself a fit person she had never played basketball. After Sinclair had quickly explained to her the basic rules and formed the teams, the game had started. Raven, along with Evelyn and the rest of the family who didn’t play were sitting around a table not far from the field, drinking and eating.

Anya was teaming with Sinclair who, she found out, was as competitive as Raven, but that was no surprise. On the other team there was of course Josh who being the jock he was, could not refuse to play.

She had to admit, it was really fun to kick his ass at the only thing he was supposedly good at. The scoreboard, held up by Raven’s eight year old cousin, Emily, read 50 – 32.

She bounced the ball between her legs, challenging Josh, who was in front of her, trying to catch the ball. When he attempted to do so, she passed the ball back at Sinclair who run towards the hoop and made a two point score.

They high fived and while the other played re-started to play, Anya turned towards Raven just to smirk at her, looking smug and cocky. The other girl rolled her eyes but then Anya watched her go wild.

“Anya look out!”

She turned around out of reflex and the only thing she saw before the impact was a big blur of orange.

 

/-------/

 

Raven gently guided Anya to sit on the toilet and closed the door of the bathroom behind her, the girl was holding a towel to her bleeding nose while Raven looked for some painkillers and an ice pack.

The “oh shit!” Anya had screamed when she got hit was enough confirmation for Raven to know that the hit had hurt. That and the newly forming bruise on Anya’s nose.

“Is it still bleeding?” she asked.

Anya’s voice sounded a lot dimmer and nasal, as if she had the flu. “I don’t know. You should tell me, I can’t feel anything anymore”

Raven turned around, ice pack in one hand and a towel in the other. “I’m really sorry, I should’ve have known that dickhead would do something like this”

“Don’t worry, the bruise I left on his ego is much bigger than this” she said pointing at her nose.

Raven gently took Anya’s hand away from her nose “I wouldn’t be so sure”

Anya got up then and inspected the damage on the mirror. There was a lot of blood all over her face but it didn’t feel like anything was broken. It could be just a fracture, she thought in her head, or just a really hard hit. She hoped for the latter.

“C’mon, take this” Raven said, handing her the painkiller and a glass of water.

“Thanks” Anya swallowed the pill. She sat back where she was before when Raven made a gesture with her hand.

“You’re not going to be so thankful in a minute”

“Wh-OH shit!”

Raven had put as gently as she could the ice pack on her bleeding nose. She felt like someone had snapped an elastic on her nose but after awhile it started to feel good.

“This should stop the swelling. Hold it”

Raven turned around once again, this time opening the tap and wetting a towel while Anya held the ice pack on her nose. When Raven turned around she took Anya’s chin in her hands.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you”

“You’re not” Anya answered quickly.

“I haven’t even started yet”

Raven swore she saw Anya blush, a sight as rare as her smile. “Right. Sorry”

She let it go and started working on Anya’s face. She tried to clean the blood, being careful not to touch her nose. Being this close to Anya, she could see the honey-colored shades in her eyes, the little scar she had between her eyebrows – a gift from the chicken pox – and the lovely curve of her lips. Lips she was staring at and would very like to kiss.

“I’m sorry” said Raven, breaking the silence and opening once again the faucet.

“Don’t be.” asked Anya.

“It’s just…I know how much you care about your nose” teased Raven with a smirk.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Shut up”

She got up then and stopped behind Raven to look at herself in the mirror. She inspected the damage, touching her nose with a finger.

“Be careful, it might be broken” said Raven with concern, turning around.

“It’s just a lot swollen but not broken”

Anya shifted her gaze on Raven and realized how close they were. Raven was basically trapped between her and the sink. Her eyes fell on Raven’s lips. Anya felt something change in the air. She realized that since the journey had started they hadn’t had a single touch that wasn’t calculated or acted out for an audience. She found herself missing their moments, the real ones.

Anya felt her hands move as if her body had a mind on its own and cup Raven face. Raven, for her part, looked surprised by the touch but she soon found herself leaning into the touch.

They moved in sync, together, and they met halfway. Anya leaning down a bit to compensate the height difference. The kiss was slow and soft and new. Anya didn’t remember a kiss this sweet. It was unique. A first one. She moved her hands behind’s Raven neck and played with her baby hairs. Raven moved her hands on Anya’s hips and when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss Anya did the same. Only she forgot she had a swollen and blooded nose.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed, pulling away from Raven.

“Shit! Sorry! Did I hurt you?” asked Raven.

“No, no. It was my fault. See?” said Anya, showing Raven her face “All good”

“Okay”

“Okay”

They stared at each other. Raven’s cheek painted red.

“I’m just…gonna go. Yeah, I’m going” Anya said, suddenly feeling like a teenager.

She closed the door behind her. She sighed and licked her lips. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach or Raven’s taste on her mouth but couldn’t. Something was changing and she couldn’t ignore it anymore. She shook her head, she had to call Lexa.


End file.
